Undoubted Reactions
by kyohei11sunako
Summary: Proposals. And he turned to Mikan. 'And you, little girl. As much as possible, I'll definitely screw you hard that you won't get up off our bed to make sure that you won't go shopping again with perverts drooling over you.' NXM RXH TXM


**Undoubted Reactions**

By: kyohei11sunako

When the guys need to deal with:  
i. Proposals 

**XxXxXxX**

''Well, you see, I'm a bit...'' 

She raised a brow.

''I never knew you're romantically challenged at times like this.''  
''I'm not.'' 

He snorted looking away from his smirking girlfriend. It's really fine eating alone with your girlfriend at a fancy restaurant, but not when you're drastically challenging your pride and ego telling her those 4 little words, having that sky-leveled confidence, although knowing that she'd say yes, and she, turning the tables around. 

''Cat got your tongue?'' 

He frowned, returning the stare at her he once had earlier. 

''No animal would harm me, and if they, it would spell betrayal... and trouble.'' 

He smirked. She glared at him. 

''Look here, Nogi. If you have some business with me, just say so. You know that I'm not that happy with you literally dragging me out of my bed just to eat here.'' 

The blonde guy smiled. 

''Well, at least, I'm trying to practice everything, like how would it look like or feel dragging you outside our bedroom to the bathroom just to make out.'' 

He grinned.

''What's the big deal?''  
''Nah. There's no big deal.'' 

She raised a brow when the lad in front of her stood up. 

''I was just thinking if fan girls would stop running after me when they saw you wearing a ring.''  
''So, you're practically telling me that you'd use me for your own good. Grow up, bunny boy. You're stating lame excuses again.'' 

He smiled. 

''Well, at least, fan boys would stop drooling over my girl again.'' 

He smirked. She returned it. 

''Overprotective? Goodness. You're beating the hell around me.'' 

He laughed, taking out a box, and opening the latter to show the lass what's inside. 

''So, let's save each other, shall we? We just have to compromise, anyway. Wear this ring and no fan boys and fan girls would swoon again around us.'' 

She smiled, taking the ring out of the box. 

''Yes, let's compromise.'' 

The guy hugged her and smiled. 

''Ruka.''  
''Yes?''  
''You got the worst proposal there.'' 

**XxXxXxX**

''Great, the prices are so cheap!'' 

The brunette squealed in delight, seeing that her favorite things are on sale. The black haired man rolled his eyes. Enthusiastic women. Men can never understand them. Especially, if your girl turns out to be one. Oh great.  
And what's more if guys harass her mentally? 

''You know, Natsume, the sun will practically glare at you. How can you not smile on this wonderful day?'' 

The lad shrugged, ignoring the brunette beside her. 

''Answer me, damn it!''  
''Well, listen little girl. You're at fault wearing that stupid little skirt, which your stupid little brain told you to wear. You're giggling and laughing like a maniac for quite some time now. You know too well that it's cold, so why the hell are you wearing something short like that? It doesn't suit your age, so please, leave your childish antics behind. And what's with jumping so high? Your skirt is literally jumping with you, that guys who pass by had their mouths full of saliva!'' 

She smirked. 

''Worried about me getting cold, or just jealous?''  
''I am not! Okay? Let's just go through your shopping trip before I set those guys on fire. And that brother of barbaric best friend of yours would be too much happy to see many patients lining up in his hospital with 3rd degree burns!''  
''Are you sick or something?''  
''I. Am. Not!'' 

The guy hissed. The girl frowned. 

''Look Natsume, if you want to go back already, I'm giving you my consent to leave peacefully.''  
''And what? Leave you here alone? It's more dangerous, stupid!''  
''I have my alice!''  
''And they have not. You know that some alices only work when you're facing enemies who have one, and unfortunately, yours is one of them.''  
''And that's unfair, you have the fire alice! Let me steal it!'' 

The brunette tried reaching for his arms, while he slapped her hands away.

''No way in hell, girl! And I'm staying with you whether you like it or not. Now move your ass before my patience drain out of me.'' 

The girl's eyes widened.

''Oh hell. You're getting sadistic, Natsume-kun. I really should marry other guy.'' 

The lad glared at her.  
He held her wrist and dragged her inside a jewelry store. 

''Natsume, let go of my wrist this instant!'' 

Instead of answering her, the lad glared at the cashier and slumped down a rectangular-shaped card. 

''I'll pay how much you wanted. Just get us a pair of rings which carves the word 'mine' in it.'' 

And he turned to Mikan. 

''And you, little girl. As much as possible, I'll definitely screw you hard that you won't get up off our bed to make sure that you won't go shopping again with perverts drooling over you.'' 

She blushed. He smirked.  
She inwardly smiled.  
Victory.  
At least, Hotaru's plan worked. 

**XxXxXxX**

''Actually, I've been waiting for this for so long.'' 

The woman in front of him is speechless. Her eyes are starting to well up in tears, staring lovingly at the guy who's confessing his what she thought, undying love for her. She smiled. 

''And I've been meaning to ask you this.'' 

He sighed and knelt down in front of her, showing the lass a box with a ring. 

''Harada Misaki, will you mar-''  
''CUT!'' 

The two turned their heads sideward, seeing that a guy wearing a cap and crumpling a paper in his hands shriek in annoyance. The girl crossed her arms and wiped her tears, rolling her eyes. 

''Andou Tsubasa! You said it again! The name's Ayumi Sasaki, not Misaki Harada! Goodness, you're giving me a headache. Take a break, everyone!'' 

The director massaged his temple, gulping the water with the bottle he's holding. 

''Sorry, can't help it.'' 

The actor sheepishly smiled and turned his head at the girl. 

''Sorry Misaki.'' 

She giggled. 

''Whatever. Didn't know you fantasize about me that often, and in front of the people?

Tsk. Get a grip, Tsubasa.'' 

''Well sorry, whenever you're here, I can't help but to mention your name.'' 

He scratched his head. She frowned. 

''Excuse me?''  
''I'm saying that, we've been together for what? Three years?'' 

She rolled her eyes and smiled. 

''Yeah right, Tsubasa dear. Tell me, is your role really that hard? You'll just face the camera and asked me to marry you.'' 

''And here I am talking about reality. I'm serious, oh please. And what does our relationship have to do with me proposing?'' 

He smirked at her and narrowed his eyes. 

''Do you by any chance... want me to do it... for real?''  
''I am not! I was just... giving you some advice. If you could not propose to Ayumi Sasaki in person, think of this face as Ayumi.''  
''It's hard.''  
''Why is that?'' 

He leaned his face near hers and grinned. She blushed. 

''Instead of explanation, why not put it into action?''  
''I-Idiot!'' 

He smiled and lifted up her chin. 

''So, mind if I change your surname?'' 

She returned his smile. 

''Not at all.'' 

And the day went on with Tsubasa mentioning Misaki's name over again, and the director hyperventilating. 

**XxXxXxX**

**Note: **Hello! I'm here again. Don't you think I'm a bit diligent when it comes to typing new stories while I'm being lazy completing my chaptered ones? It's just normal I think. Hehe. Anyway, did you notice that I NEVER mentioned anything between the lines **"Will you marry me?"**?It's kinda implied anyway. Well, there you go.

Ah, I'm dedicating this to my friends, **ivyrose14**,** Hazuki Saiuno** and **theRed Sin.** Check out their stories, too.

I'm also disappointed that I do not own Gakuen Alice, but it's alright. And oh, pardon me for any grammatical errors. I did not do it on purpose.

Have a nice day everyone!

-kyoheii11sunako


End file.
